Lynphea Secret Power
by stephanie123987
Summary: Flora gose missing and the team gose to lynphea to find her.
1. Chapter 1: Where's Flora

**Note:**This story is about flora. I am sorry for those of you whose favorite character is Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, or Layla but its my story so its going to be flora. I will make other stories on the other characters. This story happens at the end of season two. I hope you like it.

**Chapter one: Where's Flora**

The girls just got back from a week vacation from school. "Hey has anyone seen Flora" said Bloom. "No" said the other girls. Bloom had a worried look an her face. "Don't worry Bloom"

said Stella "Flora is a princess maybe she had a princess stuff to do" "Yea I guess your right" said Bloom "but I just have a bad feeling that something happened.

A week has past and no word from flora. The girls were starting to really worry now. "This is bad guys Flora wouldn't have been gone for this long without telling anyone" said Bloom. "I

agree maybe we should go tell Ms. Faragonda about this" said Layla. Before anyone of the other girls could replay Ms. Griselda came in there room. "Girls Ms. Faragonda needs you in her

office right now" "That's scary how she dose that" said Stella. The girls walked to Ms. Faragonda's office very nervous. "What do you think she wants to tell us" said Layla. "I hope you

aren't in trouble" said Musa with a scared look on her face. "Its not likely that we are trouble" said Tecna. "yea like Tecna said you shouldn't be in trouble maybe she just wants to talk to

us about are class." said Stella "I don't know Stella I have a feeling that she is going to tell us something bad" said bloom. Well I hope your wrong" said Stella. They all stop in front of

ms. Faragonda's door. "Well we better go in and see what she wants." said Musa. All the girls held their breaths as the walked in. As soon as you walked in they sow the boys and look

at each other confused.

"What are you boys doing here" said Bloom. "Ms. Faragonda said she needs to talk to us." said Sky. The girls looked at Ms. Faragonda more confused. "Ms. F what do you need to talk

to us about." said Musa. " I need you all to sit down. This is going to be hard to explain." said Ms. Faragonda. They all sat down and look at Ms. Faragonda with a worried look on their

faces. " We lost all contact with Lynphea." SAID Ms Faragonda. Everyone looked at Ms. Faragonda shocked. "But that's Flora's Planet!" yelled Bloom jumping up out of her seat. "I know

bloom" said Ms. Faragonda "I sent some men to go investigate, but they haven't come back yet and we lost contact with them too." Everyone looked around with a shocked look on their

faces.

"Do you think that some attacked Lynphea." said Bloom. "Yes and I think it as something to do with Lynphea's secret power" said Faragonda. "I didn't know that Lynphea had a power."

said Layla. "No one knows if it is real, but 16 years ago Lynphea had a great power and many people wanted it so the king put it in his most greatest treasure somewhere were no one

would ever look for it." said Ms. Faragonda "Why do you think it might not be real" said Bloom. "Because many people when looking for it and no one ever found it." said Ms. Faragonda.

"Who are you going to send Lynphea now Ms. F." said Musa. "That is why I brought you all down here because you all are the best student in your class and I know you can do it" said

Ms. Faragonda. "So you want us to go to Lynphea and find out what happen in Lynphea and bring Flora back" said Bloom. "Yes" said Ms. Faragonda "But I want you all to be carefully."

"We will Ms. Faragonda and we will bring Flora back." said Bloom with a serious look on her face. They all left the Ms. Faragonda's office and headed toward the ship. Ms. Faragonda when

to the window and sow them get on the ship and leave. "I hope you will return back safe." said Ms. Faragonda.

**Note: **Well that was my first chapter I hope you guys like it. I will have the next chapter up some time. In the next chapter they will land on Lynphea and found out something that they did not want to. Will they find flora in the next chapter or will they still be searching for her.


	2. Chapter 2: What happen to Lynphea

**Note:** Ok so sorry it took so long to put up this chapter but here it is. Ok so in the last chapter Flora is missing and something happened in Lynphea. The story starts off when they arrive in Lynphea.

**Chapter 2: What happen to Lynphea**

The ship landed on Lynphea. Bloom was the first one off the ship. She looked around and screamed "oh no!". Everyone ran out of the ship to see why Bloom screamed. As soon as they got off the ship they found out why Bloom screamed. Lynphea once looked so beautiful with pretty flowers, clear beautiful rivers, the flowers always blooming, and the tree once stood tall with the greenest leaves, but now it just looked like a battle zone. Most of the trees had fallen down. The rivers had dried up. Where the grass and flowers once stood was now just a burned field. No birds sang. No animals played. No people around at all. It looked like a dead planet. "What happen here" said Musa "Where is everybody." "Timmy are you sure this is the right planet." said Brandon. "Well according to my computer this is the right planet." said Timmy looking around as confused as everyone else. "This place once was so beautiful but look at it now" said Helia "what happened here." Everyone had a shocked look on there faces they were not sure of what to do now. Helia look very worried. Brandon when up to him and said "Flora will be ok Helia I just know it." "I know she will be ok she's a strong girl." said Helia. "I've been here once" said Bloom "The town should be this way. I think someone will be able to tell us what happen here." "Alright Bloom lead the way" said Sky. Everyone started following Bloom toward the town.

"We have been walking for hours" said Stella "Are we there yet." "There it is" said Bloom pointing. All the girls ran toward the town. When they got there they all stopped and gasped. "what's wrong" said Riven running up to the girls with the other boys running behind him. The boys ran up to see what they girls sow and they gasped too. Everybody that was in the town had been turned to stone and the houses and stores were completely destroyed.

"What happen to everyone" said Layla "They all have been turned to stone." "This is bad guys very bad. Its worse then we thought." said Bloom. "Lets go to the castle maybe there will be someone there that hasn't been turned to stone and they may know something." said Stella. They all ran to the castle hoping there would be some good news there, but the castle was just like the town. The castle was destroyed and everyone in the castle had been turned to stone too. "Well since we haven't found Flora yet so maybe she has not be turned to stone yet." said Musa with a hopeful look on her face. "Maybe we should go ask the sage of Lynphea she knows everything that happens in Lynphea and maybe she knows where Flora is at." said Bloom. "Where can we find her" said Tecna. "If I remember right she lives in a cave behind a waterfall." said Bloom. "Then lets go the sooner we find the sage the sooner we find Flora." said Helia.

The team had been walking for hours when they finally found they cave. "Finally it felt like it took days to get here." said Stella. "Don't start complaining know Stella we still has a lot longer to go" said Musa. "You know what Musa . . ." "Stop fighting guys" said Bloom cutting off Stella. " It won't help us find Flora by fighting so lets go and find the sage." "I'm sorry Musa." said Stella. "I'm sorry too" said Musa. "Ok no more of this cutie stuff lets go already." said Riven going into the cave. Everyone else followed him. "This cave smells." said Stella. "Well what did you expect it to smell like roses" said Layla. "Well someone could at least freshen up the place once in a while." said Stella. "Stella don't start another fight." said Sky. "Don't start with me Sky." said Stella. Before Sky could replay a vine wrapped around his leg and made him fall. "Aw" said Sky. "Sky are you ok." said Bloom running up to Sky and helped Sky up. "I'm ok but I don't know how that vine got tangled on my leg." said Sky. Out of know where a vine came out and headed for Tecna. "watch out Tecna" said Timmy pushing Tecna out of the way. "Where are those vines coming from" said Tecna. "Watch out here comes more vines" yelled Layla. More and more vines came out and started attacking them. "Vines could it be." said Bloom with a confused look on her face. " come on girls lets transform and take care of these vines." said Stella. The girls were about to transform when Bloom yelled "Wait girls." "why Bloom" said Musa. Bloom started to walk toward the vines. "Bloom what are you doing your getting closer to the vines." said Sky fighting of some of the vines. "I know what I'm doing." said Bloom. Bloom got closer to the vines and yelled "Flora is that you."

**Note : **That's the end of the chapter I hope you liked it. So at the end someone starts attacking them with nature powers is it Flora or is it just someone who lives in Lynphea you will find out next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Secrets Revealed

**Note:**I am so sorry it took so long to put this chapter up I had a lot of homework and projects so I am sorry but its finally up. Ok on the last chapter the gang was being attack by someone bloom thinks its flora is it or is it someone else you see.

**Chapter 3: The Secrets Revealed**

"What are you talking about Bloom." said Stella. "Flora its me Bloom." said Bloom. The vines kept coming and the boys did there best to fight them off. "Bloom what are you doing its not

Flora." said Sky. "I know its her." said Bloom. Bloom got closer to where the vines were coming out. "Flora its me you know it is." said Bloom. Nothing happened. "Flora its me and your

friends you know its us. We aren't here to hurt you Flora you know us." said Bloom. The vines finally stopped and dropped to the ground. "what happened." said Brandon. Someone

started coming out of the shadows. "Get ready someone coming out." said Riven. The guys started to get ready to attack when Bloom yelled "stop." the guys stopped and looked at

Bloom confused. The person stepped out of the shadows. It was flora.

Flora was standing there, but she didn't look the same. Flora was very pale and she looked like she hadn't eaten for days. Her clothes were dirty and were torn from head to toe.

"Flora." yelled the girls. The girl ran up and gave her a group hug. "Flora are you ok." said Musa. "I'm ok" said Flora. "Flora" said Helia running up to her. He picked her up and spun her

around. "Flora I've been so worried about you." said Helia. "I missed you too Helia." said Flora. "can you tell us what happened here." said Brandon. "It was so terrible what happen

here." said Flora. " well I guess it start 2 weeks ago when we got off for the break.

Two weeks ago

"Mom I'm home." said Flora. "Oh Flora I'm so glad to see you home." said Flora's mom coming over to hug her. "I want you to tell me everything that you did at school." said Flora's mom.

"I will mom but first I have to put my stuff up. I will be right back." said Flora going to her room. While she was walking to her room she said. "I'm so glade I'm finally home." flora when

into her room laid on her bed, looked up at her ceiling, and closed her eyes. "Its good to get some peace and quite." said Flora. There was a loud crash came from the ballroom. Flora got

up "what was that." said Flora ran toward the ballroom to see what happened. When she got there, there was a hole in the wall and a man was standing there. Flora's parents and

some guards ran into the room. "Who are you and what do you want." said Flora. "My name is James and what I want is Lynphea's power." said James. "You can't have it." said Flora's

Dad. " You will either give it to me or I will take it by force your choice." said James. "We'll never give it to you." said Flora. "Fine then you made your choice I'll take it by force." said

James. "Now my minions attack them." James's minions started attacking them. "Flora you must get away from here." said Flora's mom. "But mom I can't leave you." said Flora. "No flora

you must go take the secret passage in the library." said Flora's mom. "But mom." said Flora. "Flora just go and don't look back." said Flora's mom. "we will be ok." Flora ran out of the

ballroom but glanced back to see her parents being turned to stone.

Flora ran to the library. As soon as she got there she fell on the floor crying for eyes out. "No I must stop crying." said Flora. "Crying won't help my parents I have to get out and

find some help." Flora ran up to the bookshelf and activated the secret door. Flora ran into the tunnel. The tunnel ended up at the little town near the castle. Flora sow some of the towns

people outside. Flora ran up to them. "Princess what brings you here." said one of the towns people. "Lynphea is under attack you must find a safe place to hide." said Flora. "To late

princess." said one of James minions. "grab the princess James would want her." James's minions started running toward Flora but the towns people guarded their princess. "Go princess

we will fight them off for you." said the towns people. Flora ran toward the forest but looked back to see the towns people being turned to stone just like her parents. Flora was running

through the forest crying. _They sacrificed their lives for me. I will find help and I will find some way to free them I have to_. Flora was thinking. _The only person that can help me now is the sage I_

_ will need to go to the cave behind the waterfall_. "This is it. The cave is behind there." said Flora walking up to the waterfall. Flora spotted some of James's minions by the waterfall. "Oh no I

got to hide." said Flora hiding behind a huge rock. "Well she's not here either lets go back and search the town again." said one of the minions. When they were out of Flora's sight she

ran into the cave before they could get back.

"And then I stop to rest for a while but it turns out that I have been asleep for a week. When I woke up I heard voices In the distance and I thought it was one of James's minions

so I started attacking. I didn't know it was you guys sorry about that." said Flora finishing telling her friends what had happen to her. "Well we're here to help you Flora." said Bloom.

"And we're going to help you stop this guy." "What do you want to do first Flora." said Musa. "Well first we need to find James and get rid of him then we can find a way to the people

who were turned to stone ." said Flora. "Alright lets go." said Brandon. "Ready or not James I'm coming. Your not getting away with destroying my kingdom." said Flora.

**Note:**Do you guys like it so far. Ok the bad guys name is James I know James doesn't seem like a bad guys name but it's the only name I that I came up with. Ok in the next chapter its going to be in the point of view of James.


	4. Chapter 4: James search

**Note:** I'm so sorry it took so long to put out but I had a lot of stuff to do. So in the last chapter they found flora and she tells everyone what happened.

**Chapter 4: James Search**

James saw standing outside of a tall building. "So this is Lynphea treasure building." said James. "What a shame to destroy such a beautiful building. O well." James took one hand and created a big hole in the wall. Inside the building were giant piles of gold, jewelry, and valuable artifacts. "Now where to find that power. It has to be here somewhere." said James. "The power is held in the king's most precious treasure. Minions search each thing in this room." James looks around the room and though _I will be the most powerful warlock of all times and I will soon rule the world._

A minion walked up to James interrupting his thoughts and said "Sir . . .""Yes you guys are back does that mean you took care of that princess LIKE I told you to do." James said. "Hmmm well you see . . ." said one of the minions. "YOU DIDN'T TAKE CARE OF HER YOU MORONS!" James said angry. "That girl is the only one in our way from getting the power now FIND her and bring her to me NOW." "Yes sir." Said one of minions before running off. James rubes his head and says "I need to get some new minions." "Has anyone found anything yet!" yells James. "No sir not yet, but we are still looking." Said one of the minions. "It has to be here somewhere in this room." Said James

James walks around the room then stops in front of a portrait of Flora when she was younger. "That is so stupid now why would that stupid picture in the treasure room." James said. He walked around thinking about where the power might be hidden in when it hits him. "Of course how could I be so stupid it's in the King most precious treasure." Said James "the power is in. . . . ."

**NOTE:** ok so that's the chapter again I'm sorry it took so long and sorry it's short. So James knows where the power is. Where is it and will he get the power?


	5. Chapter 5: Searching for James

**Note: **ok here is chapter 5. So in the last chapter James was searching for the power and he found out where it is at.

**Chapter 5: Searching for James**

"We need to find James and get rid of him before he finds the power." Flora said. "Flora I thought you were going to talk to the sage." Layla said. "The sage is not here James must have gotten rid of her before he attacked the castle." Flora said. "Well then where should we go" Sky said. "Well James is probably looking for the power at the Lynphea treasure room and it's near the town so we should head there first." Flora said. "Alright let's go." Stella said. The group starts walking out of the cave and heading toward the town.

As the group walked toward the town Bloom asked Flora "Hey did your dad ever tell you where the power was at?" "Hmm well not really" Flora said "Whenever I would ask my dad about it he would just smile at me and say "The power is in my most precious treasure" that's all he would tell me." "Does your mother know where the power is at?" Musa asked. "I don't know I never asked her." Flora said. The group continues walking. "Hey there's the town." Flora said. "So where is Lynphea's treasure room Flora." Layla asked. "Well I believe it's down that path ….." Flora said pointing at a path leading into the forest. Flora stopped in the middle of her sentence when two of James minions spotted them. "Well well isn't Princess Flora go get James ill fight them." one of the minions said. The other minion runs off to the path that leads to the Lynphea's treasure room.

More of James minions ran out of the forest and surrounds the group. The girls transformed and prepare to attack. "Kill all of them but the princess James wants her alive." one of the minions said. The minions start attacking them. "Everyone we need to protect Flora." Bloom said. As the group is busy attack the minions one of the minions sneaks up and attacks Flora from behind but before he could hit her Helia grabbed Flora and moved her out of the way just in time. "Dragon Fire" Bloom yelled attacking the minion who attacked Flora. "Alright take this Sun Power." Stella said hitting another one of the minions. "Ivy Web." Flora said attacking the last minion left. The fight came to a quick end and the guys tied up all of James minions.

"Where is James" Flora asked the minions. "I'm right here my dear princess." James said. Flora turned around to see James coming out of the path that leads to the Lynphea treasure building. "James did you take Lynphea's power." Flora asked. "No but now I know where it truly is at." said James "The great power of Lynphea lays in you Flora and I'm here to take it from you." "WHAT!" everyone yelled.

**Note:** That's the end of the chapter the next chapter will be a big battle between Flora and James. Will Flora win or will James win and take the power from her?


End file.
